Falling
by ChrisColferLover
Summary: Santana trips and begins fainting a lot and having weird dreams that she and Kurt are an item, she's cheating on him with Brittany, and the weirdest... she's a virgin.  Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee if I did Blaine and Kurt would be making out every five seconds and Puckleberry would be together forever (and Quinn wouldn't have cheated on Sam because they're soulmates) oh and Brittana would be together forever. **

**Okay so I know this story kind of sucks and everything but I really wanted to practice my writing to see how people like it. I do not ship Kurt and Santana together I think Klaine and Brittana are soulmates. This wasn't really what I was expecting it to come out like but I hope its okay for my first fanfiction. I'll try to be consistent on uploading. Oh and this takes place during senior year a few months or weeks into it.**

Chapter 1- The Dream

"Okay so this week we will be working on rehersing for our performance at the assembly on friday" Mr Shue. said excitedly as he wrote the word 'assembly' on his white board.

The club all rolled their eyes. They all knew what assemblies lead to- sex riots... or choosing to do something really stupid that they all regret afterwards. Santana looked over at Brittany wondering if she was thinking what she was thinking. But Brittany's face remained emotionless- of course.

Rachel stood up cheerfully.

"Mr. Schue. After the last performance I decided that we needed to find a way to stop the destructivness from our performances. I have compiled a list of songs that are sure to prevent us from the near consequental instances we have experienced in the past".

Finn's face was blank as he tried to figure out what exactly his girlfriend had just said. Santana laughed.

"Okay Berry- you do recall that most of those 'instances'" She made air quotes with her fingers," Were caused by you".

Rachel's face looked flustered. Santana grinned with satasfaction.

"Well- um- all the more reason for me to try to help to prevent them from happening again".

There was silence for a moment since Santana had lost interest in the conversation and was now studying her recently maniqured nails. Rachel cleared her throat and stood up straight. She took a stack of papers out from her bag.

"Here are a list of songs that I have found suitable for the assembly. I made it a long list so everyone can feel like they contributed to the decision of the song by disscussing it,".

"Surprise! Berry is actually letting us contribute" Santana said not looking up from her nails.

Rachel took a deep breath and then passed out the papers. The students studied them.

"How long are these?" Tina asked flipping through the numerous pages.

"I counted 12 pages," said Mercedes. "Damn girl! That's a lot of music".

Rachel was beeming.

Mr. Schue who's spotlight had been stolen from him, not that he wasn't used to it, finally stepped up, "Okay guys- everyone can look through their packets and try to figure out which song they would most like to do".

"But this will take- like- hours" Finn complained.

It ended up taking the whole Glee practice. They decided to save the debate for tomorrow and all began to file out of the room. Santana was the last one up excluding Rachel who was trying to pick up all of the paper left behind. Santana stood up to follow the rest of the students out of the room when her heal caught on the leg of her chair.

"Santana!" She heard Rachel scream. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Santana found herself sitting in a nurses office. She looked over to her side to find Kurt sitting beside her.<p>

"You woke up!" He said happily.

Santana looked at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you fell and went unconsious".

Santana was still not sure why Kurt of all people was here. She couldn't ever even recall saying something to him without it being an insult.

"Am I allowed to leave? I was supposed to meet up with Brits at breadsticks tonight!" She yelled at Kurt and the nurse.

The nurse shrugged and pointed to the door. Santana began to walk out and noticed Kurt was following her.

"Why are you meeting Brittany at breadsticks?"

"Because... its what we do," Santana said as if she were saying duh.

"Well I thought we were going to breadsticks tonight" Kurt said in a hurt voice.

"Why would I go to breadsticks with you Hummel?"

Kurt looked at her confused.

"Okay- I think this is from you falling. You probably lost a bit of your memory".

"I don't think so".

Kurt looked at her confused. Santana rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Her knee highs were close to her ankles. She started to pull them up then she stopped. Why was she wearing knee highs? She looked down... no- were those Keds? She rushed into a bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had an ugly pink sweater on with a red, black, and grey plaid mini skirt. She screamed. She never put this outfit on! She looked like Rachel! She took off the sweater and threw it in the trashcan. Under it was a white short sleeved polo shirt. It would have to do.

But wait! Why was she wearing this! And what had Kurt been talking about! Something was very very wrong. She rushed out of the bathroom coliding with someone. The person grabbed her arm before she hit the ground.

"Hey babe- you actually look kinda hot" said the person.

She looked up. It was Puck.

"Excuse me?" She said offended.

Did Puck just really tell her that.

Puck looked at her for a moment.

"So I was wondering... when were you going to dump that lame boyfriend of yours and have some fun with Puckasourous. I know you stare at me during Glee practice," Puck said with a cocky expression on his face.

"What boyfriend?" She asked.

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"Wow Santana," Puck said with a smirk, "How about I bring you over to my place and we finally get you laid".

"What! Are you seriously trying to tell me that I'm not a virgin! That's like saying that Kurt's not gay!".

"Yeah- until he started dating you"

Santana froze.

"Excuse me?".

"Wow- did you guys break up or something? I'm really sorry..."

"No- um- I just fell down after glee practice and got knocked out so I'm a little disoriented and confused,".

"Oh- ouch. You did seem a little lost. Well uh- let me catch you up then. You're going out with Hummel ever since you kissed him during spin the bottle and I don't know- you had some connection or some shit like that. But he still seems to be gay and everything and is always kind of protective or something. I've been trying to sleep with you ever since we hooked up two years ago but you kept on having boyfriends who could kick my ass if they found out. But now that your dating Hummel you have rudely shot down my offers".

"What? We hooked up a lot less than two years ago and you have slept with me- multiple times. And anyways- aren't you going out with Lauren?".

Puck blinked.

"Lauren? As in Lauren Zises?"

Santana nodded. Puck stared at her for a second and then began to crack up.

"Why the hell would I ever go out with Lauren Zises! I do not dig on fat chicks!"

Santana looked at him for a moment. Then realized that she would probably get more out of what he was saying if she just went with it.

"Sorry- really disoriented," She said.

Puck opened his mouth to say something when a voice called out "Santana!".

Santana felt a rush of wind come towards her and caught Brittany's face just in time before it crashed into hers, their lips pressing together. Brittany broke away still happy and then hugged Santana. Santana felt herself blushing.

"Okay- one- that was really hot- and two Hummel is not going to be happy about this!" Puck said.

Santana looked at Puck.

"He's always been jealous of you spending time with Brittany- and now- well- he has a reason to be".

Brittany's face turned sad.

"Don't tell Kurtie- I don't want to make him sad,"

"I'm not gonna tell him. But try not to be so public about it next time- you never know who's watching. I mean- that Ben Israel kid could put it on his blog".

Brittany nodded. Santana expected Puck to leave but he just stayed there. She wondered why he was so surprised by the kiss, they had made out in front of him- and done multiple things together with him. But nothing realy made sense now anyways so it was stupid to just keep on asking questions. They only led to more confusion.

"Do you two want to go chill at my place?" Puck asked.

Before anyone could say anything Kurt walked up to them.

"Hey Santana- I wanted to talk to you," He said.

Santana looked from him to Puck to Brittany. As much as she hated spending time with people she didn't care about she said "Fine" and walked away from Puck and Brittany with him.

"Hey- Santana- things haven't been going really well- have they?".

Santana looked at him. She was about to say no and move on so she could go back to Brittany when she caught the sad look on his face. She felt her heart melting.

"I don't know what your talking about- I just- I wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry that I didn't remember you,".

Kurt looked at her a little bit happier but slightly unconvinced. Santana couldn't stand this any longer so she did the only thing she knew how to do.

She kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

**Chapter 2- The Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**Okay so this chapter is kind of short (sorry about that). I'll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible. **

**This one has some Klaine in it :) (my favorite couple!) and also some Santana going after Kurt. I promise the next chapter will be better (Brittany will be in it). I hope you like this. If you have any reviews or things that you didn't really like please tell me. I really like all types of criticisms so I know how to make everything better.**

* * *

><p>As Santana's lips touched Kurt's she felt a weird warm sensation run through her body. His lips were really soft. So was his face...<p>

His mouth tasted minty fresh and when she ran her fingers through his hair- it also felt really soft. His kiss was gental- not forceful like Puck's or a lot of the other guys she had kissed.

She faced him for a moment. Then it hit her.

She had just kissed Kurt Hummel. And she... liked it?

The smile that spread across his face showed that he liked it too.

"_This is so weird_" She thought.

Santana had always wondered what kissing Kurt would feel like. Would it be like kissing a girl or kissing a boy? But when she kissed him now- she didn't know the answer- it was somewhere in between. She went in for another kiss but suddenly found herself lying back down on a hospital bed. She looked up. Rachel was sitting there.

"Where's Kurt?" She asked.

Rachel looked at her confused.

"I don't know- um- are you okay Santana? You fell pretty badly...".

"No! I'm fine! I just- I just need to find Kurt!"

"Am I allowed to ask why,".

Santana started to speak when she noticed Rachel wearing the outfit she had had on. Then she remembered that Rachel had been wearing it all day. Why was she wearing Rachel's clothes in her dream? She looked down at her outfit. The Keds were gone (hallelujah!) and her heels were back. She was again wearing her purple and black wrap top, and blue skinny jeans.

"Santana?" Rachel asked.

Santana looked at her.

"What?"

Rachel looked at her for a moment and then said "Nevermind".

Santana rolled her eyes

She got up from the bed.

"Wait- Santana! I don't know if the nurse wanted you to-"

But Santana had already made her way out of the room. She didn't care that Rachel was walking after her embarrassingly screaming out her name, all that she cared about was finding Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Santana went out to the parking lot about to give up her search when she found a bunch of football players surrounding something by the dumpster. And then she heard "No! This is Alexander McQueen!" in an unmistakable voice.<p>

Santana rushed over to the guys who were just about to pick Kurt up.

"Hey assholes!" She yelled.

They all turned to her and quickly let go of Kurt backing away from him.

"Leave Hummel alone! If I catch you around him one more time I will beat the shit out of you".

The boys, annoyed, started to walk away.

"She has razor blades in her hair! Tons of them!" Kurt called out.

When they were all gone Kurt finally turned to Santana.

"Thank you so much Santana I-" He was cut off by her lips smacking into his.

He backed away horrified.

"_Again?_" He thought.

Santana noticed the strange look on his face and bit her lip.

"What..." Kurt managed to say. "I... I have... I have a boyfriend... Santana... I'm gay... Santana... I... I...".

On a normal surcumstance Santana would've laughed at him stuttering but she actually felt really bad.

"Oh my God- Hummel- I'm so sorry. This is going to sound like total bs but I tripped".

Kurt slowly opened his mouth and tried to say something but nodded instead.

Santana looked at him for another moment and then walked away to her car.

Damn- she screwed that one up big time.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was sitting down at the coffee shop with his and Kurt's drinks on the table. He was really excited to see his boyfriend, as he always was. He had really wanted to transfer schools to be with him but his dad wanted him to stay at Dalton. Blaine assumed it was because of his dad's homophobia because he wouldn't give Blanie a legitamit reason why.<p>

It was hard for Blaine to be apart from Kurt all the time. Since it was Senior year the two of them were both so stressed out with their classes and college applications and didn't get to see each other as much as they had the previous year. But then, instead of being greeted by his usually happy and cheerful boyfriend who would kiss him hello and blush about how he knew his coffee order, a crying panicky boy walked in instead.

Blaine immediatly stood up.

"Kurt! What happened! Was it the football team! Has Karofsky gone back to bullying you!".

Kurt shook his head biting his lips as the tears flew down his face quickly.

"I-I-" Kurt stammered.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I CHEATED ON YOU!" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment.

"What," He said softly.

"Santana- she came up to me after school and she saved me from these neandrethals and she kissed me! I'm so sorry Blaine!"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend again. Except this time a lot less hurt.

"Did you kiss her back?"

Kurt shook his head still crying.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No"

Blaine tried not to smile.

"I really love you Blaine and I am so so sorry! I-"

"Kurt-"

"It wasn't supposed to happen you know I care so much about you"

"Kurt-"

"She said she tripped! It was an accident!"

"KURT!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you"

Kurt looked confused.

"Your not?"

"No! Why would you think I would be mad about that. I mean- I may be a little mad at Santana but I am not at all mad at you,"

"Oh... well-" Said Kurt wiping away a tear. "Then- I guess this means I do get to drink that coffee".

Blaine laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Brittany Uses A Phone

**Chapter 3- Brittany Uses A Phone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**Okay- the last chapter was really short and it sucked and everything- I know. I tried to make this one a little bit better but I haven't had a lot of time to write so its also kind of short. I really hope I got Brittany's character okay- she's actually really difficult to write. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'll try to have the next one up soon. **

Santana layed down at her bed staring at the ceiling. She was such an idiot! What had happened in her dream wasn't real! And who says that Kurt's kiss would be like it was in the dream. It could be horrible!

But his lips had been really soft.

All of the sudden her phone rang. Without checking caller I.D. she picked it up. Instantly she regreted not checking.

"Hey Sanatan. I was wondering if you were doing okay. The nurse had wanted to have you get a lot of rest and you have a huge bump on your head so you should probably ice it. Are your parents home because you should have someone around in case you pass out again." Rachel's voice rambelled through the phone.

Santana groaned.

"I'll have Britts come over," She said.

"Okay- I hope you feel better,"

"Yeah thanks- don't call this number again," Santana said annoyed and hung up the phone.

Then she dialed Brittany's number.

"Hey Britts," She said.

"Sanatana? Is that you?" Brittany's voice said in its usual confused tone.

Santana heard her shuffling around wherever she was.

"Where are you Santana?"

Santana sighed. This always happened when she tried to call Brittany.

"My voice is coming from the phone Britts"

"How did it get in there"

"Because I called you"

"You teleported your voice to me?"

"Yeah- pretty much. Anyways Britts- I need you to come over. I hit my head really badly today and..."

"Oh I do that all the time"

"I know Britts. And I'm always there to take care of you so can you come over?"

"Okay... but how?"

"Okay use your phone. There is a thing that looks like a notebook. Press on it to veiw your contacts. Then press on- ugh- who do you usually call to drop you off places?"

"You... or Kurtie"

"What?"

"Kurtie is really nice. He always seems ready to pick me up from places when you can't. He always sounds really concerened sometimes like the time I told him I was stuck in a tree. He got there really fast and he climbed the tree like spider man"

"Okay- Britts- but- isn't there anyone else you can call?"

"Lord Tubbingtons! He's on my speed dial"

"What- no- call a person"

"Lord Tubbingtons is a person! A really furry person"

"Just call- just call..." Santana tried to think of who in the Glee club she hated the least, "Oh! Call Mike!"

"He has a date with Tina"

Shit

"Okay then... call... you know what! Just call Puck"

"Okay!" Brittany said cheerfully.

She heard buttons being pressed on the other end.

"Why isn't it ringing"

"I'm still here Brittany"

"Where?"

Santana hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Brittany finally found the contact thingy Santana had been talking about. She looked through all the names. There were so many of them that her head hurt. She pressed on one and the phone started ringing.<p>

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Puck? Your voice sounds really different today,"

"Brittany- its Kurt"

"Oh hi Kurtie!"

"Hi"

"I need to get to Santana's"

"Oh... okay. Do you need a ride?"

"What?"

"Do you need me to drive you there?"

"Aren't you gay Kurt?"

She heard a loud breath come from the other side of the phone. Her friends must have breathing problems because they did that a lot.

"Can I take you in my car and bring you to Santana's house?"

"Okay!" Brittany said.

"Okay- where are you?"

"Oh Kurtie! No! I'm not in the room. That's just my voice that I teleported".

* * *

><p>Santana felt like the room was spinning. When was Brittany going to be here? She heard footsteps outside her house and then the door bell rang. She shot up to get it but then came crashing back down on her bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana felt a soft feeling on her lips. She opened her eyes and almost jumped. She was kissing Kurt.<p>

She smiled and hugged the smaller boy close to her. She felt his hands on the side of her face. Brittany was right. He did have soft baby hands.

She needed to take total advantage of this since she didn't know when the next time she woke up would be. She looked to her side and found an empty janitors closet with the door already open. She pushed Kurt into it slamming the door behind her. Luckily the light was still on.

She shoved him into one of the shelves gripping his hair tightly. He wasn't complaing about his hair or all this shoving. This was perfect!

The only probelm was his lips were still lingering on hers.

Was dream Puck really right? Was she really a virgin?

Santana decided if anyone was going to make a move it would have to be her.

Luckily she had experience with Brittany.

She removed her lips from his mouth and began to kiss down his face to his neck.

"Santana... what are you doing?" He asked.

She stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well- um- when we got together you were telling me how you thought the men at this school are pigs and all they wanted was sex. And you- you weren't ready for that- and I agreed with you..."

"This doesn't have to mean sex"

"Yeah but- but- I just- I don't know if I'm ready to go any further. I like just kissing. Why can't we just do that?".

He was so still gay. Even in her dream! This was really annoying.

"Fine. I had to go anyways," She said then walked out of the closet.

She then went to find Brittany. She was really in the mood to hook up with someone right now.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dream Becomes Weirder

**Chapter 4- The Dream Becomes Weirder**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or 10 Things I Hate About You. I also don't own spider man (if i did they wouldn't be remaking it...)**

**Okay- I know I probably wrote Brittany really bad but she is so hard to write. **

**And thank you so much for all of the comments. I was originally going to pair Brittana together at the end and keep Klaine together but maybe I could change the ending (it kinda sucked anyways). Maybe I could make the story longer then... but how do I break up Klaine :( ? Hmm... I'll have to think about this. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me and thanks for the tip on the spelling. **

Brittany was no where to be found. The only person she saw from Glee club was Sam. She frowned a little bit. She kind of missed that trouty mouth.

But wasn't he with Mercedes now?

People were so annoying!

Brittany had to go out with Artie! Puck was dating Zises! Sam was dating Mercedes! Kurt was super gay and attached to his hobbit boyfriend! Finn totally dissed her after they had sex and then never talked to her again after she told Rachel! Mike was with Tina! Were those really all of her options?

Then she decided, 'screw this! This is a fricken dream!'.

She walked over to Sam and leaned up against his locker.

"Hey Sam,".

He looked over at her then jumped.

"Oh- Santana!"

Was he blushing?

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah- I was going to breadsticks with Quinn?"

Quinn!

"What! Why! She cheated on you"

"Wait what!"

"Don't tell me you forgot! She kissed Finn!"

Sam looked miserable.

"But- but- Finn's with Rachel!"

"Sam- their relationship is so destructive. It was doomed before it even started!"

Sam was turning pale.

"Oh no- oh no- oh no"

Santana looked at him a little concerned. Maybe Sam was not the right person she should have talked to.

"Um- I'm going to go now," She said and began to walk away.

Then she realized that she didn't have a bag with her. Where were her car keys?

She began to look around for someone to take her home when something happened. The hallways began to part.

There in a skin tight striped dress, biker jacket, and black heeled boots was... Rachel Berry?

* * *

><p>Santana opened her eyes abruptly. Had she really just seen Rachel Berry in something she would wear? This could not be happening. This dream was getting a little too crazy for her.<p>

All of the sudden Kurt climbed into her window.

Santana screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes earlier...<strong>

Brittany and Kurt stood outside of Santana's house staring at the door.

"Why isn't Santana coming?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know..." Kurt said,

Kurt was a little bit scared to face Santana again. He really hated having awkward encounters with people. He kind of didn't mind having to wait. Maybe they would end up having to leave.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Kurt assured Brittany.

"I don't think so. When I hit my head I'm not okay,"

"What?"

"Santana injured her head today" Brittany said with a concerned tone.

Kurt's eyes widened. Was that why she had been acting so weird early? She had been tripping everywhere when she walked up to him earlier in the day.

"Wait- she could be really hurt- maybe she fainted," Kurt said.

"Is that why she's not getting the door?"

Kurt nodded.

"We have to get into the house," He said.

"Oh- I usually sneak up her window when her parents are here and I'm not supposed to be here. She always leaves it unlocked,"

"Okay! That could work!"

Brittany stayed there.

"Brittany- can you show me where the window is?"

"Why?"

"Because we have to get to Santana,"

"Okay," Brittany said leading the way around the house.

She pointed upwards. Santana's window was on the second story of the house. The only thing that could help them up the wall were the branches growing on the side of it. Kurt looked down at his arms. After quiting Cherrios and Football he had lost all of his arm strength. The only reason he had been able to climb up a tree to save Brittany was because he could stand on something while he was climbing.

Brittany began to effortlessly make her way up the wall and through the window. Then she called down to Kurt, "Come on Kurtie! Use your spidy senses".

Kurt didn't know why Brittany said that- but he also didn't know why Brittany said a lot of other things too.

He held onto the branch. He would have to moistion his hands after this. He began to pull himself up. Thankfully the branches were very strong.

He barely made it a foot off the ground when he lost his grip and fell down onto the grass.

He looked down at his white pants. The grass stains would never come out! These were his favorite pants. He felt a pang of sadness.

"Brittany... I don't think I can do this!" He called up to her.

"Come on Kurtie! I believe in you!" She said cheerfully.

He sighed and got up. He tugged on the branches this time. He quickly grabbed the next one but his hand slipped and he slid down.

Not his shirt!

He was really angry. Why was he even doing this? All Brittany neeeded was a ride here.

But then he thought of how she accidentally called him when she meant to call Puck. What if she accidentally called some weirdo to drive her home?

He sighed and grabbed the branches pulling himself up. Brittany was cheering him on. He finally grabbed the window sill and pulled himself up. Brittany moved away to make space for him to get into the room. Out of breath he began to crawl into the room when he was startled by Santana's scream which had him stumble onto the floor hitting his head on a chair. He rubbed his head. He began to close his eyes when he remembered what Heath Ledger had said in 10 things I hate about you. Something about how it was bad not to sleep when you have a concusion or something. He had pretty much been distracted by his sexiness though.

"Don't let me fall asleep!" He yelled out.

"Me neither!" Screamed Santana.

Brittany just looked at the two of them confused.

The fate of Kurt and Santana was in Brittany's hands.

Kurt wished he had just stayed home.


	5. Chapter 5 Staying Awake

**Chapter 5- Staying Awake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Okay so I thought a lot about putting Santana and Kurt together in the end and everything and I, being extremely indecisive, have decided to put two versions of the story into this. So the people who want Santana/Kurt in the end can read one part, and the people who want Klaine and Brittana in the end can read the other part and everyone is happy :)**

**Okay... that sounded really dorky but I really couldn't make up my mind and that was the best I could come up with. **

**So starting next chapter I will split the story up (I'll specify which is which). The Santana and Kurt one will probably be longer and the Brittana/Klaine one got a little cheesy at the end and everything... but I really kind of liked it.**

**So ya :) enjoy.**

"Should I go make you guys some soup?" Brittany asked.

"No!" Santana and Kurt shouted out at the same time.

"You need to stay here Brittany," Kurt said.

Brittany studied him.

"Kurtie- you look really tired. Why don't you want to fall asleep?"

"He could fall into a coma," Santana said. "You should probably help him up and bring him to sit somewhere else so he can't fall over".

Kurt blinked. His eyes felt so heavy. Brittany stretched out her hand and pulled him up. He stumbled a little bit almost falling but Brittany caught him in time.

"Where should I put him?"

Santana looked around the room and sighed. There was only one place he could go.

"Just put him down next to me," She said.

Brittany easily picked Kurt up in her arms and carried him over to Santana's bed and layed him against the pillows.

"He probably needs ice," Santana said.

"Okay!" Said Brittany.

She started to skip out of the room.

"Britts! No! You can't leave us. I could fall asleep and then Hummel would too,".

"Okay well then how am I supposed to get the ice?" Brittany asked.

Santana tried to think for a moment. There was only one option.

"Hand me the phone- I'm calling Berry".

* * *

><p>Rachel thanked herself for her years of dance practice and daily workout routines because without it she would've probably never made it up to Santana's bedroom. She looked around the room and saw Santana and Kurt lying next to each other on the bed. Only- Kurt looked like he had been without sleep for days. Brittany was just sitting quietly staring blankly at nothing.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Rachel aked.

"Can you get Hummel some ice? Its in the freezer downstairs," Santana said.

"Oh- okay".

Rachel made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She didn't understand why Santana hated her so much. Sure she had critiqued her harshly on her performances but criticizm was good. And she did not want her fellow glee clubers embarrassing themselves by singing imperfectly. She took out a bag from one of the drawers and shoveled some ice into it.

This was not turning out to be a good day. Now two of their best singers had been injured. What if Mr. Shue didn't let them perform? Rachel began to panick and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Guys! You said you wanted to stay awake but you keep on trying to fall asleep," Brittany complained.<p>

Kurt and Santana just groaned.

"Here- this should help!" She said.

She turned on Santana's stero. Music came blasting out of it on the highest volume. Kurt and Santana screamed and covered their ears in pain.

"TURN IT OFF!" Santana screamed.

Brittany pressed the off button.

"Okay- but it helped,"

"No Brittany- it didn't," Said Kurt clutching his forhead.

Rachel burst into the room with the bag of ice.

"I got the ice!" She yelled.

Santana and Kurt groaned again.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Santana remained laying in Santana's bed both clutching bags of ice to their heads. Rachel and Brittany were sitting on the other side of the room. Rachel was trying to explain to Brittany how each of the songs could work in their performance. Brittany was obviously not following.<p>

Santana turned to Kurt.

"Hummel- I'm really sorry that I kissed you today," She said.

"Its okay Santana. You weren't feeling really good. Your judgement wasn't that great," Kurt said smiling at her in a forgiving way.

"Really? You really forgive me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Wow- you are probably the most understanding person ever! If someone did that to me- well someone like Jewfro- I would've beat the shit out of them".

All of the sudden Kurt's phone rang. Rachel picked it up quickly- she had pretty much turned into their receptionist for the past hour.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi- its Burt Hummel. Is that you Rachel?"

"Yes"

"Where's Kurt"

"He's currently unable to speak-"

"Why?"

"He experienced some head trama and is not responding well to noise"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SON! WAS IT THOSE FOOTBALL GUYS! I SWEAR-"

"No Mr. Hummel- he just hit his head on something. He's going to be fine though. We are currently just trying to keep him awake. We gave him ice and he's-"

"Where is he?"

"He's with me, Santana, and Brittany at Santana's house"

"Oh- okay. He did say something about bringing Brittany there. How is he doing?"

"He's getting better. It will probably pass in a little while"

"Okay- can you make sure he makes it home before eight? He has to do his homework and I don't want him to sleep over on a school night,".

"Sure Mr. Hummel"

"Okay... thank you"

Rachel hung up the phone.

"Did you just talk to my dad?" Kurt asked.

"He says to be at home by eight".

"Joy. I get to go home to Finn playing XBox loudly and breaking stuff. My head is going to be very happy,"

"Why would that make your head happy?" Brittany asked.

No body answered her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fight

**Chapter 6- The Fight **

**Okay- I'm really really sorry but I tried to come up with a Kurt/Santana story but ever since I've started writing 'Pretty Little Gleeks' I've been totally thrown off of this story. I really wanted to do it though. I promise there will be more moments between them and everything. **

**Sorry about that.**

**Anyways this chapter is kinda short- i know. Sorry about that (once again its the other story I'm writing- I vow never to write two stories at once again). The story might start getting bad and cheesy and everything- sorry about that. I hope you guys still enjoy it though. **

* * *

><p>The next day at school everyone walked into the choir room, or in Santana and Kurt's case stumbled. After everyone asked them how they were Mr. Shue finally started the meeting.<p>

"Okay guys. Today we are going to select the song we are going to do for the assembly!".

Puck raised his hand.

"Yeah Puck,".

"I think we should do 'Where is the Love'. It was the only remotly cool song on the list".

Rachel rolled her eyes. Puck grinned at her.

"Ugh- I think the list was awesome," Finn said awkwardly.

"Do you have a suggestion Finn?" Mr. Schu asked.

"Ugh... we could- um. We could do..." He saw Rachel staring at him. "We could do- oh! This one is by Santana! I love that-"

"Dude- that's 'Game of Love'. Michele Branch sings that," Puck said.

If she had not been in serious pain Santana would've interjected into the conversation a while back.

"I second 'Where is the Love'" Said Mercedes.

"Me too," Said Tina.

Mike, Sam, Artie, and Lauren all agreed with them.

"Well since that's most of the club-" Mr. Schue started then Quinn stood up.

A few people rolled their eyes.

"Mr. Shuester I don't think we should do that at the assembly. Think about it. People these days are very into the music that we hear on the radio".

"Yeah- but people still like Black Eyed Peas- even though most of their new songs suck," said Sam.

The glee club continued arguing. Santana clutched her head in pain. She could tell Kurt was in pain too. All of this noise was too much.

She began to see black dots.

"Shi-"

And then it was black.

* * *

><p>She woke up in the hallway that weird Rachel was struting down. Great- she was back.<p>

Rachel walked up to her.

"Nice outfit Santana. Good call on ditching the sweater," She said with a smirk.

What the hell?

"Yeah- like you look any better. All that black in your outfit makes you look way too dark. It just doesn't work with your skintone".

Rachel looked at her appaled.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I think you heard"

"Okay- sweetheart. You're messing with the wrong girl"

"Okay Berry- don't call me sweetheart and lose the bitch act. It just isn't working for you".

Rachel raised her eyebrow at Santana. Santana just boredly looked down at her fingernails. All of the sudden she found herself crashing into a locker. She looked at Rachel and laughed.

"You did not just go there"

All of the sudden the two of them began pushing each other around and occasionally throwing little punches. A crowd of people had formed around them. Santana threw Rachel into a locker. Rachel's eyes burned with anger and she spun Santana around. Santana's head hit the locker. She felt a sharp pain and her eyes immediatly opened. She was on the floor. Everyone was surrounding her.

"Are you okay?" A few people said.

"Woah- um- I'm fine," She said getting up. Brittany helped her.

She looked at Rachel who had a look of concern on her face. It was getting really hard not to remember that these people hadn't done the things they did in her dreams. She really felt an urge to punch Rachel.

Actually she always felt an urge to punch Rachel.

* * *

><p>After the club had settled down they finally all agreed to just do 'Where Is The Love'. Rachel started showing her coreography she had planned out to people. Mr. Schu. walked up to Santana and Kurt.<p>

"Hey guys. This is a pretty tough song- and Rachel seems like she's got a hip hop routein going on so- I don't know if it would be okay for you two to do this.

"No!" Said Kurt! "I am not going to sit this out Mr. Shue. I strive for every moment that I get to perform in front of an audience".

"I want to do it too," Santana said.

No way was she going to be the only one who didn't perform.

"Are you guys sure? I don't think it would be very safe..."

"We're going to do the performance Mr. Schu. We'll be fine by friday" said Kurt.

"And you need my voice for the Fergie part," said Santana.

"Are you sure Santana? I could use Mercedes"

"No way. Mercedes does not sound like Fergie at all"

"Okay then- but don't let that be the reason your doing this"

"Trust me its not," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Okay then," said Mr. Schu.

Rachel gave him a peice of paper.

"Here is my coreographed version. I also assigned the parts to people" She said smiling.

Mr. Schu looked down at it.

"Ugh- Rach- I'm going to have to make some changes"

Rachel's face dropped.

"What?"

"Well- I'm going to have Santana do the Fergie part. And I want more of the people showing their voices to the school instead of just you and Finn"

Rachel took a deep angry breath. She walked away muttering something about Mr. Schue always trying to destroy her career.


	7. Chapter 7 Kurt's Dream

**Chapter 7- Kurt's Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Okay I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I'm having this whole story grief about this story because I feel like its really sucking and its just going to get worse but I just don't want to change it. I think that this sucking has a lot to do with me writing this and Pretty Little Gleeks at the same time. I've just decided to give up on trying to fix it and just to upload it for fun. So- I know it sucks but I tried. Sorry if I disappointed people. I'll try not to do that again. **

* * *

><p>"Blanie! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt called out.<p>

Blaine looked up from his coffee as Kurt came running towards him waving a paper in his hand. The expression on his face was the exact opposite of last time.

Before Blaine could say anything Kurt tackled him with a hug almost knocking the coffee out of his hand.

"What is it Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt thrust his paper at Blaine's face.

"Mr. Schu. is actually letting me do a solo in our performance in front of the whole school!"

Kurt squealed. Blaine started to congragulate him when he noticed Kurt was turning pale and rocking back and forth.

"Woah" Kurt said clutching his head and then falling forward onto Blaine. This time spilling his coffee.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in the chair at the table he and Blaine had previously been sitting in. He picked his head up from the table. There before him was Santana. He studied her. She was actually wearing decent outfits.<p>

Kurt almost praised her for it then he realized something.

"Wait- why are you here? Where's Blaine?"

Santana gave him a look.

"Okay- shut up about Blaine- please. If you care about him so much dump me and go back to him"

"Dump you?"

"Don't give me that. I know you like Blaine more than me. I know you regret dumping him because of your distance problems. I'm just the rebound"

"Wait- I'm really confused. I would never dump Blaine because of distance problems"

Kurt swore he could see steam come out of Santana's ears.

"You know what!" She yelled standing up. "We're through!"

She then proceeded to storm out of the room.

What was going on?

All of the sudden Rachel walked to the table.

"Hey Kurt- are you okay? I saw that- that was pretty bad"

"Why did she think we were dating? Where is Blaine!"

"He's at Dalton I guess. Why?"

"Because I just fell on him,"

"What?"

"I was meeting him here for coffee and I came in here to tell him the good news that Mr. Schu. finally let me have a solo in a performance but- I guess I got a little to energetic and I passed out since I hit my head"

"Okay- I have a lot of questions. One- what do you mean Mr. Schu. finally let you have a solo in a performance? You always get the solos. Its me who never gets them and..."

"woah! Woah! Rachel! Are you kidding me! You always get every solo!"

"No I don't "

"Hello Rachel- sophomore year you got to do 'Don't Rain On My Parade' at sectionals and got a solo in 'You Can't Always Get What You Want'. Then at Regionals you got to do the duet with Finn to 'Faithfully' and then also got solos. Then junior year at sectionals you- didn't get to do it because you always get solos. Then at regionals you did that song you wrote 'Get It Right' and then got a huge solo in 'loser like me'. Then at Nationals you did the duet with Finn with the song he wrote called pretending called 'Pretending' and a solo in 'Light Up The World'."

Rachel's face remained confused.

Kurt blinked and he found himself back in Blaine's arms.

"Woah- Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt looked around the room. There was no Rachel here.

"Yeah- its just the stupid head injury,"

"You really scared me there"

"Sorry about that"

Kurt paused for a moment.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Can we pinky promise we'll never leave each other because of distance problems?"


	8. Chapter 8 Hate On Me

**Chapter 8- Hate On Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

**Hey- sorry I didn't upload in a while. I was going to give up on this story but your guys reviews made me feel really upset about giving up on it so I decided to bring it back.**

**I was kind of hesitant about putting this chapter up because I really bashed Lauren and Finn in this chapter and I was like- why the hell did I do that. But I also didn't want to get rid of it. I really don't like Lauren FYI. I tried to make the Finn part a little less harsh though. I hope you still enjoy it. Sorry for the wait. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

* * *

><p>"Okay- how does this sound?" Finn asked.<p>

"_What's wrong with the wold mama?_

_ People livin' like they ain't got no mamas"_

"Finn Finn Finn," Rachel said waving her hands at him to stop. "You need to get this down! This is the opening verse! This is what draws the audience in!"

"Okay- can we all just agree that Finn can't rap?" Puck asked.

Everyone, with the exception of Rachel, nodded.

"But I'm the male lead!" Finn whined.

"Well you haven't been doing such a good job of it. We've lost every competition that you and Berry duet in. Don't you think that's telling us something?" Santana said boredly.

"Maybe one who can actually sing and dance," Quinn said.

She was still pissed at Finn for the break up. Yet- everyone secretly agreed with her. Even Rachel.

"I nominate Puck. Ever since he joined this club I've wondered why he is never the lead vocalist" Quinn said.

She smiled at Puck who gave her a fake smile back.

"Okay! Fine then! Let Puck do it! Let him have all my solos! You know! I just don't get why if all of you have been feeling this way for such a long time you never said anything!" Finn said angrily.

"Because we felt bad for you. But now this is senior year- and the rest of us want to be heard," Said Artie.

Finn started to the door.

"Stay here Hudson," Lauren said.

Finn kicked over a chair, crossed his arms and stood where he was. Mr. Schu. walked into the room.

"Hey guys! How's rehersing going? I'm sorry I'm late I had to help-" He saw the expressions of everyone in the club. "Where is the love?" He said smiling.

No one laughed.

* * *

><p>Santana, Puck, and Brittany walked past Rachel who was trying to stop Finn from repetedly ramming his fist into his locker which was starting to dent.<p>

"It was pretty cold in there today" Santana said.

"Not really," Said Brittany.

Puck and Santana ingnored her.

"So Santana do you think your going to be up for friday?" He asked.

"Yeah its in four days," Brittany said.

"Two days Brittany and yeah- its going to be fine"

Puck nodded.

"Puckerman!" Lauren's voice bellowed.

Santana saw Puck's face drop. She would have to question him about this later. All of the sudden she felt herself trip. Someone had caught her but it was too late. Everything was black.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up sitting on the floor leaning against some lockers. No one was around. Footsteps approached her and sat beside her.<p>

"Hey. You okay? That was pretty instense".

She looked to her side. It was Kurt.

"Did I just get into a fight?" She asked.

Kurt nodded.

Crap! She was back in dream world. This was getting really annoying.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Santana nodded.

"You hit your head twice today. That can't be good,"

"I'm strangly fine. Its like I'm in a dream or something," She said annoyed.

Maybe this could be like Inseption where she realized she was in a dream and she woke up. That didn't happen though.

"Why'd you pick a fight with Rachel?"

"Becuase she was being a bitch"

"Your not usually the one to pick a fight because of that"

"Actually I am- and how long have we been in school? Didn't it end like two hours ago?"

Kurt shrugged. Santana tried to think of a way out of here. There had to be something that triggered her to wake up.

She though. The first time was when she went in for a second kiss with Kurt, then when she saw Rachel and finally when she was slammed into a locker. So- it always left on a cliffhanger. What could she say though?

"I need to go," She said. She got up and walked away.

Then she decided that she needed to find Puck

Santana went into the school parking lot and found Puck by his car.

"Puck!" She called out.

He looked over at her and grinned.

"Hey babe" He said.

"Are you doing anything right now?"

Puck looked at her still grinning.

"Nope"

"Maybe we could go to your place then".

Puck smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Santana felt her eyes open. She smiled. But when she looked up she was in Puck's arms.<p>

"What!" she started to say.

"LOPEZ!" A voice screamed out.

She was back in the hallway. Oh good.

Santana stood up. She noticed Lauren charging over at her.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana asked annoyed.

"What were you doing with Puck?"

"She fainted and I caught her. Chill Lauren"

"Do not tell me to chill Puckerman"

"Stop calling me that!"

Lauren gave Puck a look that Santana was sure could actually kill. She tried not to laugh at it.

"Come with me right now!" She barked at Puck grabbing his shoulder.

"No Lauren!"

"What?"

"I'm not a dude who can be told what to do by his girlfriend. I personally like being the guy in the relationship,"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I'm done with this. I'm done with you," Puck pulled his arm back from her.

"You'll regret this Puckerman," Lauren said storming off. "Don't expect me to come back to that stupid club!"

"No one even cares if you come back! We have 12 members and you barely even contribute!" Santana called out.

She was feeling extra bitchy because of these stupid dreams. Lauren turned around and gave Santana a death glare.

"You better watch your back Lopez,".

Santana just smirked.


End file.
